Reminiscing
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't like to cry; but when tragedy strikes, the tears come anyway. A\H. chance-entry for 'The Friendship Is Key Contest' please read and review. better than it sounds! but very sad. one-shot.


**Okay hi guys this is my new one-shot that there's a chance I will be entering into 'The Friendship is key contest.' but am not yet sure so that's why I have all of the info here. Tell me if you have any questions and I will answer them. Please review!! **

_**Pen name; Affarie Ava Mai.**_

_**Story title; Reminiscing of Tears. **_

_**Rating; T.**_

_**Genre; Hurt\comfort. **_

_**Summary; Bella Swan doesn't like to cry; but when tragedy strikes, the tears come anyway. A\H**_

_**Word Count;1669**_

**Normal Person POV;**

"oh, Alice you should have seen Rose! She and Emmett's wedding was adorable! If only you had been here to plan it, I know for sure that you could have made it even more special if you were there to plan it for them.

They were so sad you couldn't make it. Rose was crying on the morning of, and everything.

It was heart-breaking in truth, Esme and I, were the only ones there to comfort her; the boys were comforting Emmett. What made it even worse was when I almost fell into the cake at the reception!"

she laughed into the silence, her laughter filling the cold dreaded air that surrounded the place.

As if just noticing so, she pulled her jacket closer to her, wrapping herself in the scent of Edward.

It was after all his jacket.

"and then after the honeymoon, it was worse when Rosalie found out she was pregnant." she lowered her voice, even though no one was close enough to hear it "she was really sad and then angry that you weren't here. All of us were" she wiped away one of the tears that had escaped from her eyes and hiccuped loudly;

"but its okay now, everything is going to be fine, we're all better now. You get used to the silence after a few years" more tears continued to escape down her face and she sighed out loud, immediately engaging back into the conversation to keep herself occupied;

"Jasper went and got himself a new girlfriend, ya I know it was hard on him. And hard on you too from the looks of it. But we all know it was for the best, in truth we forced him we just couldn't stand to see him so sad anymore. He was constantly moping around the house, and now thanks to Eimir he's finally looking better; he started baseball teaching again. You know how he always liked it before."

she heard the car pull up in the deadly-silence and turned her head, watching her husband talking quietly on the phone from the Mercedes he was driving, and smiled.

"i really should thank you again for the wedding, Alice. It was everything we had dreamed of, and then when we found out about Nessie, remember how delighted you were?"

she chuckled remembering Alice jumping around the house putting Child-Proof appliances in every corner even though she was only three months pregnant.

"remember when we went Clothes shopping for the baby and we got everything in the shop, in each color? Remember the guys reactions?"

she laughed again, but this time it was forced; how she longed for the days when Ali would bring her shopping until Bella had forced her to let her rest, of course now that she was pregnant Alice had been forced to bring her home, in an even more perfect-condition than when they had left.

"guys what Alice?" Bella asked out of the blue "you'd never believe my news! I'm pregnant again! Nessie is so excited about having a little brother or sister and we're trying to decide on baby names, but nothing seems to fit. Edward and I want something that means a lot to us but at the same time, not any kind of great, great-grandparents names like Marie or John. I don't suppose you'd know of any?"

she always liked to include her even though she knew it was long since Alice had talked to her, and yet still she felt the strange connection that being a best friend seemed to bring.

In a total Alice-style she changed the subject abruptly "Esme's trying to adopt again; she's still feeling sad about everything but she's getting there. Slowly but surely."

she let her eyes wander around once more before returning them to there previous position and shaking her head free of the autumn leaves that had settled in her hair.

"your my best friend Alice, you know that right? Always have been always will be. Do you remember the first time we met outside the sushi bar in the mall. Do you remember that you had been dragging Rose all over the shopping mall when I ran into you and you saw what I was wearing? Then you insisted on bringing me shopping so that I could pick up some kind of fashion sense? Still working on it though"

she thought with a slight smile.

"i never realized how hard shopping truly was, in truth I should salute you, oh shopping queen" she joked. "oh and then remember when you plotted the truth and dare games and made Edward and I get to know each other in the closet. What ever made me pick dare, I do not know, probably the fact that you threatened to make me wear mini-skirt for the whole week"

"oh and do you remember..." she was cut off by Edward's voice calling "love?" "yes Edward?" she replied "are you alright, love?" he asked taking a seat next to her and seeing the tears on her cheeks "i knew we shouldn't have come" he said, wiping at them with the tips of his fingers.

"no I wanted to" she protested, changing positions so that she was half-looking at her husband "but Bella, its cold. We should really get out of the cold, you know Alice won't want the baby to be cold" he accused "i know but just let me finish talking then we can leave okay?"

"fine" he sighed, seeing her making the puppy-dog face at him. "what were you talking about?" he asked "i was just reminiscing on back when she forced us into the closet together when we played truth or dare that one time" "oh, yes" he replied with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips "remind me to thank her for that" "thank her now" she replied "no some other time" he said, standing up with his wife and wrapping his arm around her waist "come on my bell, lets go. She knows we'll be back soon enough" "okay" she replied with a sigh "did you bring the flowers?" she asked "i always do" he said, surprised that she felt the need to ask.

He pulled the bouquet of flowers up from the ground where he had placed them and after handing them to her she proceeded to place them on the cold ground closer to the place they were kneeling at. "Edward?" she asked, still looking at the ground "yes love?" "how about Alice as the baby's name?" she continued to look at the ground, afraid of his reaction but was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug "i think its perfect Bella" he replied in a whisper

After saying there goodbyes they proceeded to go, with Edward lagging behind just enough to whisper "truly thank you Alice" he said into the wind, staring after the retreating form of his wife and their child that was growing in her.

Alice looked on after her brother and best friend, with a smile on her lips, and a strange tugging feeling in her heart.  
Even though she knew that they could not see her, they believed in her and that was all that she needed. She took a moment to remember her past life, one where she had been in love, and been loved. One where she had the best family and number one the best friends; Bella and Rose.

They were the support line she needed when she and jasper had broke up, and she still grieved from the fact that she was not there to help them after the plane crash that had killed hundreds of people;

her included.

All the things they had thought she had missed, were irrelevant; she had been there for everyone of them. In all the same way she remembered when jasper and her had first met in a diner in Philadelphia, where she had been a foreign-exchange student for the semester. Jasper seeing that Alice was going back to forks had followed her when she had left with his heart as well.

She knew jasper liked this girl, not as strongly as the love that passed between them, but strongly enough for her to know that they would have a good future.

She remembered Esme, her mother and best friend as she had been growing up. Someone that had been there when she had taken her first steps and when she had gone on her first date. Someone who started her love for shopping, and supported her through the bad times.

Then she thought of Edward, her brother. Who she had been so sure was destined for Bella ever since he had first laid eyes on her. And she was right! They were having their second child, and soon another Alice Cullen would be with the Cullen household yet again.

As she looked at the roses she remembered her best friend and sister in many ways; Rosalie. Who had been there to gossip about boys, to support her when she went on the foreign exchange program and just had always been around to talk to when she needed her help.

Then of course when she thought of one of her sisters she thought of the other; Bella and thoughts of Bella and her soon-to-be baby brought on another bought of happiness that quickly gave way.

She could never have children... but at least she could protect her family's children.

She proceeded to look down at the bouquet of red roses on her grave stone, before walking down the slightly-moldy, cobblestone path that had been in the graveyard for decades, her bare feet, where they should have scrapped against the pavement,only crossed it as if as light as a feather.

She continued along the winding path reminiscing on her everlasting friendship with Bella and her family as her ghost forever wandered the world of the living...


End file.
